Artemis’s boyfriend
by Fantasy's forever
Summary: Obvious from the title. Artemis has been single way to long and i'm out to make sure she finds herself a guy. I'll do anything to make sure she does. T cause I'm parinoid even though there is absolutely no swearing. general-like five different genres...
1. Approach

**Declaimer: I don't own anything recognizable from PJO. **

"Hey," I said walking up to the security guard. "Key to the six-hundreth floor please."

"Sorry, no such floor," he said in a bored voice.

"Tod, seriously, it's me."

He looked up and said, "Sorry, Philopy, regulations."

I sighed, "Stupid protocols, I'm gone for 60 years and suddenly the whole world has gone mad. Anyway, can I have the key now?"

"Sure," he said reaching for it. "Wait, what do you need up there."

"Nothing," I said surprised, "Just visiting."

His eyes narrowed, "What are you visiting?" Tod said suspiciously.

"Not what, who, Artemis."

He started, "Why are you visiting Artemis; isn't she off hunting?"

"No she's not off hunting she's taking a break she needs to restock her arrow supply or something. And can't I visit my favorite cousin?"

"Whatever," he said handing over the key. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Will do Tod." I walked over to the elevators and pressed the up button, a little while later the door opened and I stepped in. People started to follow me in. "Hold it folks," I said making them pause. I held the button to keep the door open while I talked. "Sorry we have a slight emergency and we can't afford to have anyone else on this elevator, please take the next available one." I removed my hand, which caused the doors to close.

Some Techno Pop started to come on, "Gods, I've got to talk them into changing the music; I bet Apollo could do something."

It was a while before the doors finally opened.

I stepped out into Olympus. Every time I see it I can't help but to pause and admire it's beauty.

"Hey Philopy." I heard someone call to me.

I turned around to find Paul, god of parties. Weird I know but there's practically a god for everything. "What are you up to Paul?" Paul was always throwing a party.

And no surprise the next words he said were, "I'm throwing a party this Friday you gonna be there?"

This was a good opportunity if my plan worked out the way I wanted. "Sure," I said smiling. "I'll be there; can I bring a friend though?"

"Absolutely! The more, the merrier." He said walking backwards.

I grinned, "Thanks Paul., you rock"

"I know I do." he replied smiling before he turned around.

I laughed and continued walking down the street. I received several more greetings and another invitation to a party that I politely declined- the date was set for 50yrs from now- before I finally reached Artemis's temple.

It was beautiful metallic silver color and if you looked closely you could make out the stars that glittered all across the walls. And if you were good at astronomy you could make out constellations.

From where I was I could see Orion the constellation. That set my resolve and drove me forward. I opened the temple doors. The inside was basically the same as the outside except besides the fact that it was darker; the stars in here seemed to give off a light of their own.

It took a while for my eyes to adjust but they finally did. When they did I looked around the room for Artemis. I finally spotted her in a corner working on arrow shafts; she was in the form of a twenty year old. _Perfect,_ I thought

I walked slowly towards her. But I paused when she started talking. "When you enter the temple of Artemis you must bring an offering."

I smiled and rummaged around in my backpack till I found it. "Hunting knife?" I asked. The sound of my voice mad her look up

"Philopy, what are you doing here?"

"Gods I wish people would stop asking me that. Can't I visit my favorite cousin?"

"Yes, but he's not here at the moment."

"Ha, Artemis, but no. As much as I love Apollo he is by far not my favorite cousin, cousin."

"Well what do you truly want?" she said going straight to the point...

I sighed. "Look Artemis we both know I wasn't exactly born to lie." Okay that was an understatement the last time I tried to tell a lie…. It did not turn out well. "Okay Artemis I'm worried about you, you're way worse than you were 60 yrs ago."

"What are you talking about? Please make yourself clear." Artemis exclaimed in exasperation.

"I'm only doing this cause I care about you Artemis.

"What? Doing what? What are you doing, Philopy"

"It's not what I'm doing it's what you're going to do. I'm going to help though." I said after I took a deep breath. I raised my hand stopping any further questions. "We are going to find you a boyfriend Artemis."

**A/N Okay yeah I know Philopy is an unusual name but I like it. Review if you want if you don't, don't simple as that. I don't care what you write really. This is my first PJO fanfic though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You ever had one of those days were things just don't seem to go your way? Try the last like 2 months. I don't how I do but I always seem to be grounded and when I'm not grounded, my computer decides it's time to bitch. Congrats to me. I swear I was like almost down typing the story after I finally overcame like some major writers block then guess what? No my computer didn't break but it's pretty damn near to it. My flash drive that has ever important document I've ever written decided "Hey today I wanna feel like crap I wonder how I'm going to do that. Hummm…. I don't know lets go and get a virus. Plus, added bonus I get to piss Kenya off, my devoted owner and protector… yeah I like this idea. Let's put it into action."**

**You can imagine how pissed I am. Every story I have, the books I've written, the notes I have. I even lost my thesis paper I mean what the hell. Luckily some of the crap was salvageable. But every time I try to use all the documents kind of squash themselves together. So you're reading a story about Artemis then next thing you know where the hell did Stark come from? (From house of night)**

**Thankfully the writer's block eased up a little. I mean when you read the story you'll kinda get it. I kinda made her bipolar and I was freaking out cause I was like how am I going to fix this?**

**Anyway I know right no excuse right it's been like what four months okay one of those I had to share a laptop with six people who weren't all that eager to do that. Again the majority of my days are spent grounded for stupid things. But again no excuse. Congratulate me the youngest freshman in my school and I'm still alive… for now. If I don't review before Christmas someone really needs to get me off my ass.**

**LOLs (lots of love)**

**Fantasy's forever**


End file.
